<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're more than a friend (i knew it from the first sight) by kamunamis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072668">you're more than a friend (i knew it from the first sight)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis'>kamunamis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, High School, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai opens the group chat soon enough and texts something as well. <i>Nice try, Kuroo. There’s no way you wouldn’t know your own anniversary date with Kenma. Try something else next time!</i></p>
<p>Kuroo grumbles and tosses his phone on the bed. Apparently, his friends know that he and Kenma are having an anniversary that he himself knows nothing about? They’re not going to help him, that much is clear.</p>
<p>(Yaku likes to make him suffer, that’s his thing. But Kai? Kai is the nice one, and Kuroo is quite offended that Kai doesn’t believe him.)</p>
<p>or, Kuroo forgets his and Kenma's anniversary</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kuroken Christmas Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're more than a friend (i knew it from the first sight)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is for annie @skyorpheus on twitter for the kuroken christmas exchange:<br/>to annie~<br/>hey !!! i hope you enjoy this !!! i love the 'didn't know they were dating' trope and so i /knew/ i had to write it as soon as i saw your prompt!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s a random afternoon when Kuroo and Kenma are hanging out in Kenma’s bedroom. Kenma is playing on one of his game consoles while Kuroo is sitting on the opposite end of the bed reading a magazine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The weather is dark, cloudy, and stormy outside, it feels like it’s the late evening when it’s barely even two in the afternoon. Volleyball practice was canceled for the day because of the storm. Classes were okay and they both have homework that they’re choosing to put off for the meantime. Right now, they’re just enjoying their company while waiting for the storm to pass. Kenma’s parents are still stuck at work, so they’re not home right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuro,” Kenma calls out. Kuroo can hear the dumb music looping around in the background as it’s waiting for Kenma to pick a new minigame to play now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo hums, not paying much attention. “Hm?” He continues flipping through the pages of the magazine. It’s not even a particularly interesting magazine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t forget our anniversary,” Kenma says. “It’s coming up soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>piques Kuroo’s interest. He accidentally lets go of the magazine, causing it to slide to the floor. He scrambles to pick it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You forgot, didn’t you?” Kenma says, scrunching his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo tries to play it cool, but this is the first time he’s ever heard of an anniversary. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What kind of anniversary? </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wants to ask, but he doesn’t want Kenma to think that he’s some kind of idiot that can’t remember this anniversary with his best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Haha, of course not.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I haven’t forgotten. In fact, I have something… I have something planned,” Kuroo says with a smirk. He regrets saying it the moment it comes out of his mouth. Wow, he sure is doing a great job of </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>being an idiot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma sighs. He turns around and inches closer to kiss Kuroo on the cheek, a smile curling on his lips. “If you say so,” he says before he turns back to his game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo feels like his heart is going into overdrive. He needs to figure out: one, whatever this anniversary is for; two, when the hell this anniversary even is; and three, some sort of special surprise for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few more rounds, Kenma decides he’s done with playing for now and that he’s going to make dinner before his parents get home. Kuroo takes this opportunity to quickly send a text off to both Yaku and Kai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>send help, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kuroo texts, with no further explanation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yaku texts back instantly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t help you if you’re not going to give me any more information.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yakkun! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kuroo answers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>help me, i thingk i forgott something ?? kenma was askign me about some sort of anniversary.???</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yaku leaves him on read. Kuroo responds by mentioning him twenty times so that Yaku’s phone will go off with notifications and also so that it has that pesky red bubble in the corner of the app icon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai opens the group chat soon enough and texts something as well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nice try, Kuroo. There’s no way you wouldn’t know your own anniversary date with Kenma. Try something else next time!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo grumbles and tosses his phone on the bed. Apparently, his friends know that he and Kenma are having an anniversary that he himself knows nothing about? They’re not going to help him, that much is clear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Yaku likes to make him suffer, that’s his thing. But Kai? Kai is the nice one, and Kuroo is quite offended that Kai doesn’t believe him.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But before he can think about this any further, Kenma calls for him in the kitchen, and Kuroo dashes to help him out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grab the plates on top,” Kenma says, pointing to the top shelf on the cabinet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo laughs. “Ha, I’m taller than you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve always been taller than me,” Kenma says, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah,” Kuroo says, brushing him off. “But not just by two or three centimeters.” He hands the plates to Kenma, who sets the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo looks into the pot on the stove where there’s ramen cooking with some vegetables and chicken. He grabs a spoon and sticks it into the pot, tasting it. “There’s too much salt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma doesn’t pay any mind to him and continues setting the table. “And?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you! Too much sodium isn’t good for you! You’re a growing boy!” Kuroo says, albeit a little loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I stopped growing a long time ago,” Kenma points out. Which is true, Kenma stopped growing before the start of high school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But - ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma sighs, walking over to where Kuroo is standing. “A bit of salt in one dinner isn’t going to kill you, okay?” He stands on his tiptoes to kiss Kuroo. “Now quit your whining.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Kuroo says, giving in. He likes Kenma’s cooking anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment Kenma walks away from Kuroo, Kuroo has the instinct to touch his lips. It’s not like it’s anything new, Kenma kisses him all the time. At first, it started off as a joke - Kenma kissed Kuroo so that he could prove that he had a boyfriend to Lev, who was interested in him at the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But after that incident, the kissing never really </span>
  <em>
    <span>stopped. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kuroo feels a little bit guilty that it’s continued for this long, but he likes Kenma’s kisses, so he doesn’t do much else about it. Sometimes they kiss in the hallways or on the train rides home. Other times they kiss right after winning a match, in celebration. Either way, Kenma and Kuroo have gotten used to kissing each other randomly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sue him, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kenma. He likes Kenma a lot, they’ve been best friends for ages. It would only make sense that he would eventually fall in love with Kenma, after being close for what feels like an eternity. They’ve always been affectionate with each other, and Kuroo has known for a long, long time that Kenma can shine on his own despite what everyone assumes at first glance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma’s parents show up not too long after the food is finished cooking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re home!” Kenma’s mother sings, holding bags of groceries. “Oh! Tetsu-kun, you’re here too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Kozume-san,” Kuroo says politely and grabs one of the grocery bags from her hands. He starts grabbing the groceries out of the bag and immediately shelves them into where they should go. Kuroo’s been to the Kozume household enough times that he knows the place better than his own home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughs. “Ah, Tetsu-kun, when will you learn that you can call me Asuka-san? You’re already part of the family!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo laughs sheepishly. No matter how long he’s known Kenma’s parents, he doesn’t think he would ever get used to addressing them with their first names, as weird as that may sound. Hell, they’re close enough that Kenma’s parents gave him a key to the house. “We made dinner,” he says, changing the subject. “Where’s Kozume-san?” Kuroo asks, referring to Kenma’s father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His train is delayed,” Kenma’s mother explains. “He’ll be coming home soon though. We can start dinner without him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them sit down at the table and say “Itadakimasu” before digging into the ramen. Dinner goes well like it always does in the Kozume household. Kuroo feels welcome here, and the house is always lively during dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is why Kuroo likes spending time with the Kozumes over going home alone most days. His father is never home and there’s never any food in the house unless he goes outside and buys it for himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(He tries not to think about it too much. About the nights where he’s spent dinner alone or when he nearly burned the house down because no one was around to help him. He’s learned to cook since then, of course, but it’s pretty much unspoken that Kuroo goes home with Kenma most days. Kuroo doesn’t leave until right before Kenma’s about to go to sleep, although sometimes they’ll have sleepovers over the weekend.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma’s father comes home drenched in the rain, but he is happy to see everyone sitting around the dinner table nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tetsu-kun!” he says happily, patting Kuroo on the shoulder. “It’s so nice to see you again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo refrains from mentioning that they saw each other yesterday evening. “Good evening, Kozume-san.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so polite, aren’t you?” Kenma’s father says. “I’m glad Kenma-kun has you around. Oh, hey, it’s your anniversary coming up soon!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell,” Kuroo mumbles under his breath. It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kuroo’s friends that are in on the joke, apparently, Kenma’s parents are in on it too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s when Kuroo realizes that he’s in </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep, deep shit </span>
  </em>
  <span>if he doesn’t figure out exactly what’s going on soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After dinner, Kuroo helps out with putting the plates in the sink before Kenma’s mother shoos them away to go upstairs. Kuroo cracks open his notebook and finishes the homework he’d put off earlier, while Kenma gets back to his games. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re sitting on the floor, leaning against Kenma’s bed. They have a blanket covering both of their legs and the tiny light on Kenma’s ceiling is on. It’s bright enough that Kuroo can still see his homework but still dark enough for Kenma’s liking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you working on?” Kenma asks idly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Math.” Kuroo looks over to his right to see Kenma’s scrunched up face. “Oh, come on, it’s not that bad. It’s like science!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuro, you have an affinity for that kind of stuff. I’m pretty sure no one else likes chemistry or math the same way you do,” Kenma says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo laughs. “I guess so. You know me well, don’t you, pudding?” He ruffles Kenma’s hair for the fun of it. Kenma grimaces when he slows down because he has to push the hair out of his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ends up losing that round. Kuroo smirks, unapologetic about ruffling Kenma’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re lucky you’re cute,” Kenma says. Kuroo thinks he’s off the hook, but before he can process what’s happening, Kenma grabs a pillow from the bed and tosses it at Kuroo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No fair!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma sticks his tongue out playfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Kuroo and Kenma head to school bright and early. Kenma heads off to the library to study for a bit while Kuroo heads off to the gym to meet with Yaku and Kai. No one else is there except for the other coaches. Kuroo sets his bag down and joins the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s your boyfriend?” Yaku asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo looks at him, confused. “What? What do you mean boyfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha,” Yaku says, deadpan. “That joke wasn’t funny yesterday, it’s not going to be funny today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Kuroo feels lost. He wonders if he’s in an alternate reality, but he pushes the thought away. Perhaps he’s been watching too many sci-fi shows and movies lately. Stupid Oikawa and his alien obsession.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shakes the feeling off as he continues to lift his weights. When he’s done, he heads off to the showers to change into his uniform so that he can still see Kenma before the bells ring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully he does make it in time to see Kenma, who greets him with a hug. The thought of </span>
  <em>
    <span>their anniversary </span>
  </em>
  <span>comes to mind and Kuroo decides to ask Kenma for more information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what do you have planned for this anniversary?” he asks, placing his elbow on the desk and resting his head on his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma frowns. “Kuro, you know I’m not going to tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. He should’ve known Kenma wouldn’t be fooled that easily. Of course he wouldn’t; Kenma is smart, although he doesn’t show it much. If he tried harder, he could get into the honors classes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Kuroo tries the next best thing. Bribery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I buy you an apple pie, will you tell me?” Kuroo asks, making a sweet, innocent face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma rolls his eyes and tosses a book at his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow!” Kuroo yelps as he rubs the spot where the book hit him. “Rude! I was just asking!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You buy me apple pie all the time,” Kenma says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo splutters. “It’s your favorite food! I’ll always get it for you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that he’s thinking about it, he’s pretty sure that most of his allowance has either been spent on volleyball gear, chemistry books, or apple pie and other gifts for Kenma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll just have to find out later, okay?” Kenma says softly and kisses Kuroo on the forehead. “I should probably get to class soon, so I’ll see you at lunch, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods, and Kenma smiles slightly before walking away. Kuroo feels like he’s going to melt on the floor. He pinches the side of his arm just to make sure he hasn’t turned into pudding. Thankfully, he hasn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So asking Kenma wasn’t very helpful. That’s fine. Maybe Kuroo could ask someone else. He kicks the pebbles in his path as he walks to his own classroom. In the corner of his eye, he sees a familiar silver-haired giant standing in front of the vending machine humming a song from the radio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bingo. Lev would know.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo walks over to Lev. “Hey, Lev, how are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuroo-san!” Lev shouts. “I’m doing great! What’s up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh,” Kuroo hushes. “Listen, I have something to ask you. Do you think you can keep this a secret?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A secret! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>secrets!” Lev shouts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo sighs. He’s starting to get impatient and desperate. Asking Lev clearly isn’t a very good idea either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he should just throw in the towel and just tell Kenma he has no idea what is going on. But that would mean admitting that he’s a horrible friend. But pretending to know about the anniversary </span>
  <em>
    <span>also </span>
  </em>
  <span>makes him a bad friend. He can’t even imagine how Kenma would react if he told him the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(He’s seen the fights with Yamamoto. They’re not pretty. Kenma can be like a feral cat when he wants to be.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo sighs. He makes a list of pros and cons in his head for both options until he gets confused and he feels like his head is starting to spin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he approaches the door of his classroom, he decides it’s a later problem.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>He meets up with Kenma and the rest of the volleyball team for lunch. They sit in the courtyard since the weather isn’t so awful today. Kenma left to head to the bathroom</span> <span>a few minutes ago.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Yaku starts, “what are you and Kenma doing for your anniversary? Since that’s coming up this weekend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, I can’t believe you and Kenma have been dating for a whole year now!” Lev says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone winces. Lev can never keep quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have?” Kuroo says, dumbfounded. But, once he realizes his mistakes, he backtracks. “We have! We’ve been dating for an entire year.” Kuroo knows he sounds like an idiot. “I definitely have something planned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yaku’s eyes narrow. “You don’t have anything planned, do you?” God, Kuroo hates how easily Yaku can figure him out. “That’s okay, you have until Saturday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saturday… Three days away. That should be more than enough time to figure something out for his and Kenma’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>one-year anniversary. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kuroo still can’t wrap his head around the fact that they’ve been dating for a year.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, no wonder everyone and their mother knows about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he wants to know everything. He feels betrayed that the universe hasn’t given him any signs until now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he can have an internal breakdown, Kenma comes back and sits down next to him, laying his head on his lap like a tiny cat and pulling his PSP out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma looks so cute like this…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t forget to eat,” Kuroo says, grabbing the PSP from his hands and slides it into his own pocket. “You can have it back when you’re done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not my mother,” Kenma grumbles, but sits up and opens his bento box anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You love me,” Kuroo says, teasingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma smiles slightly. “I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Kuroo ignores the way his heart starts beating a mile a minute.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As promised, Kuroo hands Kenma’s PSP back to him once he finishes his food. The rest of their lunch period goes well, just like always.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the day passes by slowly. Kuroo gets bored in class, so he doesn’t exactly pay attention to any of the lectures. Halfway through, he suddenly gets hit with the idea of where to take Kenma for their anniversary, and he spends the rest of his day thinking about Kenma and their upcoming anniversary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, Saturday rolls around. Kuroo wakes up at the crack of dawn ready to barge into Kenma’s house. As soon as he gets ready and looks socially acceptable, he sprints down to the Kozume household. Kenma’s already awake when he gets there sitting in the kitchen eating a bowl of miso soup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo frowns. “Did you go to sleep or did you stay up all night playing video games again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I went to sleep,” Kenma says with a huff. “Promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good!” Kuroo says. He believes that Kenma did actually go to sleep last night, as his eyes aren’t completely bloodshot and his eyebags aren’t that prominent. “Today’s going to be fun! Happy anniversary!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy anniversary,” Kenma answers. “Eat breakfast with me. I’ll get you a bowl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Kuroo says, waving him off. “Don’t worry about it, I can get my own bowl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma sighs but lets Kuroo serve himself anyway. While Kenma is known to be the stubborn and persistent one between the two, Kuroo is just as stubborn as well. Once Kuroo gets his bowl of miso soup, he sits down in front of Kenma and they eat their breakfast together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After breakfast is when their day </span>
  <em>
    <span>officially </span>
  </em>
  <span>starts. Kuroo and Kenma walk over to the park nearby, and recognition flashes over Kenma’s face when he realizes where they are. It’s bright and sunny today, a stark contrast from the gloomy and gray weather they’ve been having all week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is where we used to play when we were kids,” Kenma says. He grasps Kuroo’s hand tightly. “It’s been a while since we’ve both been here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo grins. “I figured you would like this place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do. What are we doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo stops and turns around to face him. “Volleyball.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma rolls his eyes. “You sure love volleyball.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Kuroo says, faking offense. “It’s for nostalgia. And, it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>volleyball for today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay.” Kenma laughs and rolls his sleeves up. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They play a few rounds of volleyball before Kenma gets worn out. Kuroo sets up a large blanket on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re having a picnic!” Kuroo says excitedly when Kenma looks at him perplexed. “I mean, it’s not much, but I still wanted it to be special.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma walks over and kisses Kuroo softly. “It’s perfect. I think it’s great that you chose this spot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo smirks and reaches into the picnic basket for something else. “Here. Apple pie, from your favorite bakery,” Kuroo says. Kenma’s eyes go wide and he reaches for the pie from Kuroo’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Kenma says, with his mouth full. “Today really is special.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you liked it, because - uh,” Kuroo laughs sheepishly. Fuck it, he might as well come clean now. Kenma has always stuck by his side, there’s no reason for Kuroo to believe he would stop. “I kinda sorta planned this all on a whim because I hadn’t known we were dating until I figured it out from Yaku,” he blurts out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma looks at him as if to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you actually serious? </span>
  </em>
  <span>but finds that he can’t even get mad about it. The power of apple pie. He bursts into laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Don’t laugh at me,” Kuroo whines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s pretty funny though,” Kenma says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. How did you even confess anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma pauses to think for a moment. “After we started kissing each other in the hallway. I told you that I liked you. You said you like me too. I asked if this changes anything and you said it shouldn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were talking about the kissing and not that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually like me,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kuroo says. He grumbles. “Whatever, I like you too.” He leans in to kiss Kenma. “I promise I’ll try not to be stupid next time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Kenma,” Kuroo says, clearing his throat. It’s mid-afternoon, they’re about to pack up their picnic. “What do you have for our anniversary?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma reaches into his messenger bag and hands him something gift-wrapped. “Open it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo haphazardly opens the wrapper and finds a book inside with a picture of him and Kenma from when they were little. He flips it open and finds that it’s a scrapbook full of pictures of the two of them. He can feel the tears welling in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, it’s simple, but I’ve been working on that for a few months now and I figured you would like to see all of the pictures my mother took,” Kenma mumbles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo tackles him into a hug. “No, it’s perfect. I love it, and I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma hugs back. “I love you too, Kuro.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>beta read by <a href="https://twitter.com/itsmyusualweeb">tara</a>!!! and thank you to <a href="https://twitter.com/addisonnnnx">addy</a> for all of the encouragement she gave me while i was writing this fic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>